Mudanças e Indiferenças
by Red Motel
Summary: Quando estamos apaixonados por uma pessoa, não nos importamos em mudar por ela. Mesmo que ela sempre te olhe com aqueles mesmos olhos frios. E é por isso que eu te escrevo esta carta, para ficar em paz comigo mesma e saber que nada foi em vão. //RinSess


Quando estamos apaixonados por uma pessoa, não nos importamos em mudar por ela

**Quando estamos apaixonados por uma pessoa, não nos importamos em mudar por ela. Mesmo que ela sempre te olhe com aqueles mesmos olhos frios. E é por isso que eu te escrevo esta carta, para ficar em paz comigo mesma, pela eternidade, que nada foi em vão.**

**OooOOoOOoOOoO**

_Quando você tirar esta carta de seu armário, escrita em um papel amarelado, sem detalhes, sem frescuras, o que você irá fazer? Apesar de uma parte de mim querer estar ao seu lado, olhar nos seus olhos e ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez, a outra parte quer estar longe de você. Você pode achar que esta outra parte é covarde, mas ela não é. Ela apenas não quer mais sentir as pontadas de dor no coração, com a sua frieza e com a sua indiferença. _

_A outra parte ganhou. Quando você estiver lendo exatamente esta linha, eu vou estar longe. Eu não sei se você vai ler ou simplesmente vai amassar este papel velho e jogá-lo no lixo. Mas este vai ser um risco que eu terei que correr, para que eu consiga ficar em paz comigo mesma, para eu saber que nada foi em vão._

_Você deve estar se perguntando quem é mais essa fanática que está escrevendo mais uma carta. Pois bem, eu te proponho um desafio: lembrar-se ou descobrir quem eu sou. Você se lembra daquela garota que vivia na sala da diretoria, que arranjava briga com todos, que sempre ficava excluída em um canto da sala, que vivia matando a sua aula? Talvez você tem 'centenas' de alunas imbecis com esse mesmo estereótipo. Mas eu não me importo. É um desafio, lembra-se? Será que você é capaz de lembrar quem sou eu? Será que você é capaz de lembrar de alguma característica minha que me difere das outras? _

_Esta carta não tem como finalidade te propôr um desafio idiota. Eu já disse à você, é apenas para que eu fique em paz comigo mesma. E você sabe por que? Porque eu vou saber que, mesmo que tudo tenha acabado, você vai ter consciência do que eu fiz, do que eu tornei._

_Quando eu te conheci, o que eu era? Uma garota de treze anos, drogada, que saía todos os dias para beber, que se prostituía, que não tinha nada na cabeça, que não tinha nada certo na vida, apenas um futuro incerto. Uma garota arrogante, que desafiou a vida, que sempre tratou os sentimentos dos outros como se fossem lixos. Eu ia à escola apenas por obrigação, para que a minha mãe não ficasse reclamando ainda mais. Se já não bastasse ouvir todos os dias "você é uma vagabunda e eu lamento o dia em que você nasceu". Eu não prestava atenção em nada que os professores falavam, apenas me preocupava no meu próximo "rolê", na minha aparência, na minha próxima cheirada, na minha próxima transa, no que eu faria com o dinheiro. Meus olhos, há muito tempo, tinham perdido o brilho da infantilidade. Eles eram opacos, sem vida e vazios. Eu era vazia. Eu não tinha sentimentos. Eu nunca tinha amado e nunca tinha sentido a sensação de ser amada por ninguém. _

_A sala já estava cheia e as pessoas conversavam. Eu estava no meu canto, sozinha, pensando quando tudo aquilo iria terminar. Eu era largada de lado naquela sala. Todos os meus amigos eram de salas adiantadas. Mas eu não me importava, sabe? Eu tinha nojo daquelas pessoas. Daquelas vidinhas medíocres que eles levavam, daquelas roupinhas baratas que eles tanto se vangloriavam, daqueles perfumes baratos que empestavam a sala. _

_A diretora entrou na sala e logo todos ficaram quietos. Ela começou um discurso horrível, cheio de palavras difíceis. O professor de matemática tinha sofrido um acidente e, por isso, um novo professor o substituíria por tempo indeterminado. Os primeiros pensamentos que vieram à minha cabeça foram: "Bem-feito", "Tomara que aquele velho gordo nojento morra."_

_As aulas foram se arrastando e a tão esperada aula de matemática chegou. Vários cochichos eram ouvidos na sala: "Será que ele é bonito?", "Como será que ele é?" Todos conversavam. Eu apenas ficava no meu canto._

_Então, você entrou na sala e logo que a sua presença foi notada, todos ficaram quietos e os cochichos pararam. Sua postura era elegante, seu rosto serio e expressava uma frieza incontestável. Você se apresentou como o novo professor de matemática. Minha curiosidade logo foi saciada e meu interesse logo se foi ao perceber que matéria você lecionava. Eu apenas encostei a cabeça na parede, fechei os olhos e tentei fazer com que minha mente vagasse por aí._

_Mas a sua voz rouca não me deixava em paz e me atormentava. Você, naqueles primeiros momentos, tirava a minha concentração. E foi por este motivo que eu comecei a te odiar. Eu abri os meus olhos e o que eu escutava era apenas a sua voz. Depois disso... o silêncio. Você hipnotizava a todos daquela sala._

_A aula demorou a passar para mim. Enfim, o sinal tocou. Você apenas se despediu e se foi. Algumas garotas foram atrás de você, para descobrir informações a seu respeito. As que ficaram, davam gritos de alegria a respeito da sua beleza. Eu saí e fui viver a minha vida. A minha vida de verdade. A vida que uma bêbada, drogada e prostuída podia viver._

_A vida sem você. _

_Agora eu faço uma pequena pergunta. Você acredita que uma pessoa pode amar a outra e odiá-la ao mesmo tempo? _

_Eu comecei a te odiar. Eu odiava as suas aulas, a sua voz, a sua frieza, a sua beleza, a sua indiferença. E você sabe por que? Porque você não saía dos meus pensamentos. Todos os dias, depois das aulas, eu me drogava, bebia, dormia com qualquer um em troca de dinheiro. Mas você nunca saía dos meus pensamentos. _

_As pessoas tinham nojo de mim. Nojo da vida que eu levava. Para elas, eu não era uma humana, era um animal. Daquele colégio, fora aqueles que compartilhavam as noitadas comigo, você foi o único a não me olhar com nojo. Você me olhava com indiferença. Com frieza. Como se eu não existisse. E quer saber? Aquilo doía mais do que qualquer coisa. Era uma dor insuportável. Uma dor que eu não agûentava – e tudo por sua causa. Nada mais adiantava. Bebidas, drogas, transas com pessoas aleatórias. _

_Foi então que eu quis mudar e que eu comeceia mudar. Parei de me prostituir. Com muito custo, parei de me drogar e de beber. Alucinações era algo comum. Toda vez que eu estava prestes a beber novamente, eu pensava em você. Eu pensava que, como eu me tornaria uma nova pessoa, você me trataria diferente. Você iria me ver com uma pessoa. E foi por esses motivos que deram forças._

_Mas nada mudou, não é? Você não falava comigo. Você não falava com a nova garota. E isso doeu. Doeu mais que a abstinência. _

_A verdade é que eu nunca fui amada e agarrei-me à você, a oportunidade de um amor._

_Eu mudei. _

_Mas não foi em vão._

_Mesmo que você descubra quem eu realmente sou neste momento, quando eu devo estar longe daí... Não foi em vão. Você descobriu. Mesmo que você não tenha visto com os seus olhos que eu queria que você tivesse visto. Eu mudei. Eu não sou mais aquela garota drogada e bêbada, que vendia o corpo para qualquer um._

_Eu mudei._

_Eu mudei por você, Sesshoumaru._

_No fim, a outra parte venceu. Eu não estou aí para ver, nos seus olhos, algum sinal de reconhecimento. Apesar de tudo, eu tenho esperança de que você tenha notado, não importa se foi agora, a minha mudança. A mudança por sua causa, Sesshoumaru._

_Mas se mesmo com essa carta, você não tiver lembranças de mim... Apenas queime-a ou jogue-a fora. Se você não se lembra de mim ainda, Sesshoumaru, não se preocupe. A culpa foi apenas minha. _

_Eu apenas peço uma única coisa à você: não sinta dó ou pena de mim. Não me destrua mais do que eu já estou._

_Prefiro a sua indiferença à sua piedade._

_Desculpe-me mais uma vez. _

_Não vou mais sufocá-lo com as minhas lamúrias. _

_Da sua eterna criança com os olhos opacos e sem vida,_

_Rin._

_Porque mesmo que eu tenha mudado,_

_Os olhos infantis já se foram há muito tempo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Perdão, queridos leitores. Eu queria que ficasse algo mais interessante, mas isso foi o máximo que eu consegui. D:  
Eu só espero que tenham gostado dessa oneshot. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma continuação com os pensamentos do Sesshoumaru, mas acho que não vale a pena.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são bem vindas (MUITO bem-vindas xD)


End file.
